


ikatan jahanam

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: yang terserak dari pepuingan [6]
Category: Stalingrad (1993)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Stalingrad, Canon, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Apa arti semua petuah itu? Saat kenyataan justru mengajarkan lebih banyak perkara. Ketika dengan mudahnya kau dapat membedakan mana yang sejati kawan dan mana yang musuh bebuyutan.





	ikatan jahanam

**Author's Note:**

> Film Stalingrad milik Sutradara Joseph Vilsmaier. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Kesan pertama Fritz terhadap Hans sungguh jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Hans dalam usia semuda itu tapi berani bersikap arogan padanya, memperingatkan bahwa pahlawan tidak pantas datang terlambat. Hans memang pimpinannya, tapi apa betul dia (dulu) selalu patuh aturan dan tidak pernah melanggar? Fritz tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Lalu di kereta menuju kubangan maut (begitu ia menyebut kota terkutuk Stalingrad), kala Fritz menyoraki para petani di sepanjang jalur rel kereta, dan Hans menyerunya risih, bertitah supaya aksi hebohnya dihentikan. Fritz setengah jengkel terhadap sikap Hans yang amat  _bossy_ _._ Ia kan sedang butuh hiburan, berjam-jam berdesakan dalam kereta yang penuh bau ini membuat pantatnya panas dan tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Apa Hans tidak merasakannya juga? Mana bisa Fritz disuruh bersikap kalem; mematung baca buku seperti Hans? _Huh,_ itu kolot sekali!

Hans yang saat batalion usai dengan ronde gempuran yang pertama berwajah pucat pasi. Matanya melotot dan (mungkin) terkencing-kencing di celana. Fritz tidak bisa terbahak melihat itu. Ia yakin dirinya pun tak kalah kacau. Mereka terpuruk rasa ngeri. Mungkin, bagi Hans, itu kali pertama ia berhadapan dengan pembantaian. Meskipun Fritz pernah mengalami pertempuran yang sama di medan Afrika, tetapi penjagalan─yang ironisnya melibatkan tangan mereka─ini di luar nalar manusia. Dalam sekejap mata, ratusan kawan-kawan mati bertumbangan bagai ulat busuk.

Fritz heran. Apa sebenarnya rahasia Hans yang begitu cepat memulihkan diri? Bisa-bisanya ia duduk tenang lalu bersikap kalem?

“Kamu memang suka begitu?” tanya Hans mengejutkan Fritz. Setelah ia menenangkan tangisan seorang kawan, lalu memberinya _nickname_ GeGe.

Awalnya, kendikan di bahu menjadi jawaban.

“Suka memberi nama panggilan khusus pada orang-orang?”

Fritz tersenyum─setelah semua kengerian ini ia tak percaya dirinya masih bisa tersenyum. Dari cara Fritz mengamati lirikan mata Hans yang tertuju pada Rollo, ia tergelitik untuk mepermainkan Hans.

“Anda  juga ingin kubuatkan panggilan khusus, Letnan?”

Dalam jangkauan akalnya yang pesimis akan perang, Fritz merasa pepuingan gedung yang luluh lantak kini menjelma rumah bernaung. Di neraka ini, ia temukan sebuah ikatan jahanam.

“Tidak.”

Saat kritis dimana mereka dituntut untuk selalu waspada, Fritz gemas oleh sikap tenang Hans yang seperti mengacuhkan ancaman maut di sekeliling. Ia ingin balik bertanya buku apa yang tengah Hans baca sehingga matanya terpaku kaku di sana, tapi setalah dipikir itu hanya basa-basi yang tak berarti.

“Kukira Anda ingin sebuah julukan? Oh, aku lupa sebetulnya sudah menyimpan julukan untuk Anda.”

Mendegar itu, Hans menutup buku dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tatapan mereka berserobok. Fritz tertegun sesaat. Bukan, bukan karena ia mengagumi betapa biru matanya atau betapa mulus jidat dan halusnya rambut Hans─padahal mereka baru terlepas dari ancaman amunisi dan amukan artileri.

“Apa itu?”

“Letnan,” jawabnya ringan, membuat alis tipis Hans berkerut. “Itu julukan yang kupikirkan semenjak bertemu dengan Anda.”

“Tidak ada yang istimewa dari panggilan yang umum dipakai semua orang.”

Fritz enggan memastikan apakah Hans sungguh-sungguh ingin dibuatkan panggilan istimewa, tapi ia tetap pada gagasan awalnya.

“Tidak sama antara satu dengan yang lain. Bisa saja Anda memperoleh sepotong roti yang sama dari mereka, tapi rasanya berbeda.”

Fritz tahu Hans mengerti arti yang tersirat, tanpa perlu ditafsirkan lebih lanjut.

“Kukira kau hanya pemuda bengal pembuat onar,” sahut Hans seraya kembali menekuri buku. Perhatian Fritz teralih pada Rollo yang berisyarat (memanggilnya) dengan tangan. “Tapi ternyata kau bisa bermulut bijak.”

Maksud Hans ialah kalimat Fritz pada Gege, bahwa lebih baik pikiran mereka dikosongkan dari apapun; karena banyak berpikir bisa membuatmu gila. Kewajiban mereka hanya dengar dan patuhi atasan. Tak peduli nyawa mereka yang terancam. Hans menyadari, ternyata kata-kata lebih menghujam dari hantaman granat dan ledakan artileri.

Setelah membalas isyarat Rollo, Fritz kembali beratensi pada kawannya. Ia menggeser duduk hingga bahunya menempel dengan Hans. Dirasakan kerasnya tulang bahu yang sama sepertinya. Lalu Hans yang menyadari dekatnya posisi mereka, ikut menoleh. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Fritz melontarkan jawaban sambil berbisik.

“Itulah arti pepatah: jangan terpaku pada kulit tanpa mau mengintip isinya,” jawab Fritz bangga.

Seiring dengan rentetan tembakan yang bergema, Fritz dan Hans bangkit berdiri, menyongsong babak baru pertempuran. Mereka bersiap, barangkali ronde berikutnya giliran mereka yang jadi tumbal. Hans berpikir menyimpan komentarnya untuk nanti─jika memang dewa kematian bermurah hati meloloskan nyawanya.

_(Kembali pada katamu. Tidak semuanya sama. Ada buah yang kulitnya bersih mengiklat, tapi isinya lebih busuk dari kotoran kuda)._

***

Baik Hans maupun Fritz sama-sama tahu bahwa perang ini hanya kegilaan penguasa. Mereka tidak habis pikir, apa isi kepala sang _Fuhrer?_ apa yang dipikirkan para jenderal di bangku komando mereka ribuan mil di Berlin sana? Melihat prajurit mereka musnah satu demi satu, mengetahui medan Stalingrad yang kejam telah memangsa dan memerangkap prajurit malang─yang malangnya, bahkan _Fuhrer_ malah meragukan kesetiaan dan kepatuhan tentaranya.

Apalah arti amunisi dan secuil roti? Kiranya, butir peluru itu tidak lebih rendah dari secuil roti keras yang berjamur, yang dilahap serpihan demi serpihan, lalu dilibas oleh air bacin dan melebur dalam lambung buruk para tentara.

Hans ingin menuruti kata-kata Fritz tadi, supaya tidak memikirkan apapun, tetapi tidak bisa. Pikirannya justru melanglang buana. Ia mempertanyakan kebenaran petuah lama soal perang dan kehancuran. Sekarang, apa arti semua itu? Saat kenyataan justru mengajarkan lebih banyak perkara. Ketika dengan mudahnya kau dapat membedakan mana yang sejatinya kawan dan mana yang musuh bebuyutan?

Maka, di neraka terkutuk ini, yang tak layak huni bahkan oleh anjing dan babi, tahulah Hans posisi seorang Fritz di matanya. Saat Fritz menawarkan diri menemani keluar dari sarang perlindungan, lalu mereka berjalan bersisian dengan tangan diangkat dan membusungkan dada di hadapan _Ivan._

Fritz tidak membual dengan ucapannya bahwa ia bisa dipercaya sebagai kawan setia.

Fritz yang saat pertemuan pertama mereka terlambat dalam apel pagi, dengan hasil pesangon darinya berupa gertakan─itu hanya pendidikan, bukan sikap arogan.

Fritz yang terbahak merendahkan Hans di kereta, saat Rollo menantang untuk sebuah pertaruhan konyol─berupa dua jeriken air. Lalu kesangsian Fritz yang meremehkan Hans, berkata dengan merendahkan, bahwa ia lebih senang melihat Hans terkapar mati duluan, dibanding memenangkan pertaruhan.

Di tanah yang siangnya sepekat malam, Hans menaruh harapan besar pada sosok Fritz. Gayung bersambut. Mereka semakin berkawan dekat. Hans sering menumpahkan keluh kesah pada Fritz. Ia menyukai pemuda yang selalu tahu cara menghibur kawannya. Fritz membuatnya lupa kapan terakhir kali Hans didekap kehangatan.

***

 

Pernah suatu malam (langit muram selalu mewarna hari-hari mereka, membuatnya beranggapan tak ada yang namanya siang) Fritz bilang ingin melihat bintang jatuh.

“Untuk apa?”  Hans bertanya, ingin menertawakan lelucon Fritz. Bukankah mereka semua tahu; di sini malam pun sama mati?

“Menurut Anda apa yang anak kecil inginkan saat melihat bintang jatuh, Letnan?”

“Kamu hanya akan melambungkan harapan palsu, Reiser.”

Bahkan, Hans yang dulu sarat akan rasa optimis itu kehilangan arah. Perang telah memutar-balikkan segalanya. Ia heran bagaimana Fritz bisa ringan berkata demikian. Ia tidak mengerti lagi jalan pikiran sang kawan. Lihat, alangkah jauhnya kehidupan mereka dari kedamaian! Tapi Fritz berani menyejajarkan diri dengan anak kecil yang tertawa-tawa riang di atas panggulan ayahnya?!

“Harus ada selingan, supaya jiwa kita tercerahkan, dan Anda tidak mati beku, Letnan.”

Fritz menatap lekat Hans yang masyghul dengan bukunya. Giliran ia membatin getir. Hans yang di hadapannya kini bukanlah Hans arogan yang ditemui di bawah langit Italia beberapa bulan lalu. Betapa keadaan cepat sekali berbalik. Betapa ganasnya perang, baranya sanggup membakar pijakan manusia!

“Aku sudah mati, Reiser.”

Fritz tidak terkejut mendengarnya, itulah mengapa ia sengaja memancing perbincangan mereka ke sini. Raut muka Hans tidak lagi memancarkan kehangatan dan semangat kesatria. Cahaya mata Hans redup dan sorotnya tampak hampa. Padahal dulu, Fritz beranggapan Hans-lah cahayanya. Maka, saat sang kirana meredup, adalah tugas Fritz untuk mengembalikan pelitanya.

Fritz tidak ragu menarik tangan Hans, menyeretnya keluar sarang persembunyian. Kendati ia memberontak dan dengan tegas menolak, sembari kilatan matanya berseru: _“Kau gila, Reiser! Mana ada bintang di neraka ini?!”_

“Ada!” Iapun berseru keras, seolah memahami gejolak pikiran Hans─tak peduli itu terlihat kasar membuat diri mereka jadi pusat perhatian. “Badai salju sudah reda. Di sini masih lebih baik dari neraka! Ada teropong Schmidt di bungker pengawas yang bisa menembus bintang.”

Maka, itu berakhir dengan Hans yang membiarkan dirinya terhanyut oleh ocehan Fritz. Ia baru tahu sahabatnya ini penggila bintang. Padahal, jelas langit Stalingrad selalu kelam dan pekat. Mana bintangnya?

“Anda tahu, Letnan,” ucap Fritz sembari menyerahkan teropong pada Hans, setelah ia berbusa menjelaskan seluk beluk rasi bintang Aries─Hans ragu apakah benar bintang bisa hidup di neraka. “Pertempuranku di Afrika adalah yang terbaik.” Hans sudah menduga ceritanya. Ini bukan kali pertama Fritz membanggakan pengalaman tempurnya di front bumi Sahara. Meyombongkan diri dengan senioritasnya? Entahlah, Hans tidak mengerti. “Di sana langit jernih, meskipun debu perang menggumul di padang gurun. Aku puas melihat bermacam rasi bintang.”

Sembari mengamati arah langit yang ditunjuk, Hans mendengar dengan saksama. Kelamnya langit malam menyembunyikan sebagian bentuk domba yang menjadi ciri khas sang Aries. Oh, ternyata benar! Bahkan bintang pun ogah-ogahan hidup di neraka.

“Domba emas yang tersesat,” Hans berkata sembari menjauhkan teropong dari mata Ia menghadap tepat ke muka Fritz. “Menyedihkan seperti kita.”

Fritz menanggapi dengan tawa hambar. Hans malas mengartikan reaksi Fritz itu. Fritz terlalu sering mengumbar tawa, sekalipun bumi pijakan mereka bergetar, dan dentaman meriam yang susul menyusul membuat telinga berdenging. Setidaknya malam ini begitu tenang, Hans tidak perlu khawatir akan serangan fajar.

“Kukira Anda sudah benar-benar mati, Letnan. Syukurlah kawanku masih bisa melucu.”

Hans pun mendudukkan diri di sisi Fritz. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya tampak padang salju. Mantel tebal yang berlapis-lapis tidak cukup untuk  melindungi dari hawa dingin. Bunker pengawas di belakang mereka sejatinya berupa bangkai tank rusak yang dimodifikasi menjadi sarang tinggal. Hans bisa merasakan kerasnya bebatuan es di bawahnya.

“Sudah minta sesuatu dari bintang jatuh, Reiser?”

Hans memecahkan keheningan. Giliran ia sedih saat menangkap gurat sendu dan sorot hampa kawannya.

“Tidak ada bintang jatuh, Letnan,” sahut Fritz lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Begitu pahit dan ironis. Memang apalagi yang bisa dihrapkan selain menunggu mati? Menanti giliran sulur tangan dewa kematian menjerat mereka? Atau kalau beruntung, mereka selamat dari buruan maut─untuk sementara, setelah terkencing-kencing di celana. “Di sini, harapan tidak menembus langit, tapi membeku dalam timbunan salju.”

***

 

Langit dan bumi menyatu dalam satu gumpalan beku yang kelabu. Salju di mana-mana. Badai mengamuk. Putih membentang seluas jangakauan mata. Hans dan Fritz merasa konyol saat secercah harapan akan datangnya pertolongan itu menyala seperti titik lampu kunang-kunang. Seandainya sihir itu nyata, tentu mereka sudah bergegas mengambil langkah seribu─kabur dari garis depan, semenjak kaki letih mereka berpijak di tanah kutukan.

Hans tidak pernah menyesal mengenal Fritz. Ia yakin pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Hans merasa beku. Tidak. Ia sudah sejak lama mati dan membeku. Satu-satunya yang membuat kebekuan ini terasa berarti hanyalah Fritz seorang.

Kepala Hans terkulai di pangkuan Fritz. Salju yang tumpah dari langit itu menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan berambisi mengubur jasad mereka yang sedang sekarat.

Hans bicara pada Fritz. Ia ingin menangis tapi air matanya membeku. Ia berbicara dengan kalimat yang dia herankan sendiri: mengapa saat kritis, justru baru disadari bakat puitis dan filosofis-nya yang terpendam. Ah, ia bisa menjadi penulis, nanti. Melalui puisinya, ia akan bercerita tentang kehebatan dan keberanian singa medan laga. Dengan untaian sajaknya, ia ingin menyihir segenap pendengar dan pembaca, melukiskan Stalingrad untuk mereka: pepuingannya, tanahnya yang berlumpur dan bau anyir darah, asap pekat yang menggumul dan membakar rumah-rumah. Seandainya sungai Volga yang entah di mana itu bermurah hati meloloskan nayawanya, sehingga kata rumah bukan lagi utopia.

Fritz menanggapi ocehan Hans seolah itu merupakan lelucon biasa yang lumrah terjadi pada orang sekarat. Hans tidak mengerti mengapa Fritz masih saja tertawa─meskipun terdengar hambar. Hans tidak paham mengapa Fritz menghubungkan dinginnya badai salju Siberia ini dengan padang Afrika yang membara. Hans sayup-sayup mendengar kata “peluh dan keju” dari mulut Fritz.

Anehnya, Hans merasa ringan sekali. Hans tidak merasa akan berpisah dari Fritz. Ia yakin sedang menggapai Fritz sekarang.

Penglihatan Hans menggelap sesaat, tetapi saat matanya dibuka, hangat dirasakan telapaknya. Tangan Hans dan Fritz bergandengan. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa? Hans semakin tidak percaya! Dingin tidak lagi dirasa. Salju masih berjatuhan bagai hujan batu. Tapi hei, mengapa serpihan salju itu seperti menembus tubuh mereka? Jatuh menghantam─tunggu! Hans melihat tubuhnya sendiri melayang. Bobot mereka seringan kapas. Ia menoleh pada Fritz, dalam bisu, meminta penjelasan. Tapi pemuda itu mengarahkan dagunya ke bawah. Hans melihat onggokan tubuh seperti dua bongkah batu yang membeku. Itu tubuh mereka! Terkubur dalam geraman salju.

Hans tersenyum, ia melihat Fritz juga tersenyum. Mereka tergelak bersama. Bahkan, perang juga punya kejutan. Kalau begini, mati beribu kali pun mereka tak mengapa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> “Apa yang kau tahu tentang dingin?
> 
> Itulah jiwa yang mati.
> 
> Saat semua rasanya membeku.
> 
> Begitu beku hingga air mata tak sanggup mengalir.”
> 
> \- Hans von Witzland

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bintang Neraka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321053) by [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva)




End file.
